Square One
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Folgt mir einfach ein kleines Stück. Wohin uns der Weg führt werden wir sehen, wenn wir angekommen sind...
1. Schreiben

_Disclaimer: Noch alles meins. Muharhar!_

_A/N: Folgt mir einfach mal ein kleines Stück. Wohin uns der Weg führt werden wir sehen, wenn wir angekommen sind._

_Sound (und Titelspender): "Square One" von Tom Petty (Elizabethtown Soundtrack)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Leben schenken und entreißen. Die Macht des Autors, gegeben durch eine Feder und ein Stück Papier. Mehr braucht es nicht um Schicksale zu verteilen, gute wie schlechte.

Eine Faszination an Möglichkeiten, die sich dadurch bietet, denn auf Papier beugt sich alles dem Wort, selbst der Tod.

Schreiben ist eine Leidenschaft. Eine Passion. Die Kunst des malens mit Worten. Gemälde aus flüssigem Gold, denen ich hinterherjage, und die ich doch nicht erreichen kann, denn kein Gold fängt sich in meiner Feder.

Und doch jage ich sie übers Papier, unerbittlich, in dem stümperhaften Versuch es doch noch zur Perfektion zu bringen. Übung macht bekanntlich den Meister. Und jenen, die nicht zum Meister ausersehen sind, bleibt nur der Versuch.

Ein solcher Versuch ist es auch heute. Der Versuch, den bunten Schmetterling der Phantasie auf dem Papier für den Leser zum Fliegen zu bringen. Eine schwierige Disziplin. Denn das Wörtchen "fliegen" reicht hier lange nicht aus. Vielmehr muss er flattern und schweben und dahingleiten im Wind, der sacht über die bunte Blumenwiese im glitzernden Sonnenlicht streicht.

Die Wärme der Sonne, der Duft der Blumen, das Gefühl des Windes auf der Haut, die kleinen weißen Wolken am strahlend blauen Himmel, die Berge am Horizont...sie alle heißt es dem Leser nahezubringen, ihm zu zeigen, bis er sie sieht und riecht und fühlt. Ein einziges Muster, gewebt aus allen Sinnen.

Aber ich kann es nicht. Nicht heute. Ich schaffe es nicht erst einen Gedanken fest zu halten, in aufs Papier zu bringen, dann den nächsten zu greifen, und den nächsten und immer so weiter, bis das Blatt voll ist und ich zumindest ein wenig zufieden bin mit meiner Arbeit, selbstkritisch wie ich bin. Heute übersteigt diese Tätigkeit meine Kraft.

Ich seufze und hebe meinen Blick, lasse ihn über meinen Schreibtisch zum Fenster hinausgleiten. Der Himmel draußen ist dunkel. Ein paar Sterne glitzern. Ich bin schon lange ein Nachtschreiber, lebensbedingt. Der Schlaf leidet etwas darunter, aber solange ich nicht mitten im Laden einschlafe ist auch das kein großes Problem. Zum Ausschlafen gibt es Wochenenden.

Inspiration finde ich aber auch vor meinem Fenster nicht. Nicht hier, mit dem Blick auf den Fussballplatz eines Amateurvereins, der sich dunkel vor mir ausbreitet, fast wie ein Teppich. Ich denke ein wenig wehmütig an den Ausblick zurück, den mir das Fenster meines alten Kinderzimmers geboten hat, bis vor ein paar Monaten. Gleich hinter der Straße eine Gartenhaussiedlung und dahinter ein riesiges Erholungsgebiet, sehr viel grün mit See in der Mitte. Am Horizont konnte man die Berge sehen und die glitzernden Licher unzähliger Laternen in der Nacht. Das alles mitten in der Großstadt. Blick auf ein Paradies aus dem sechsten Stock.

Ich vermute allerdings, dass selbst dieser Anblick nichts an meiner Inspirationslosigkeit ändern würde. Nicht mit der Fensterscheibe zwischen mir und der Welt, die offenbar meine Phantasie draußen hält.

Also hinaus, beschließe ich. Hinaus zum Phantasie jagen.

Aber wohin? Hinaus ist groß.

Der kleine Park hinter dem Wohnhaus ist mir zu dunkel um diese Zeit. Und mit zu wenigen Menschen gefüllt, die ich beobachten könnte. Denen ich Schicksale andichten und Lebensziele hinzudenken kann, bis mir wieder eine Geschichte einfällt, die ich niederschrieben und erzählen will.

Bahnhof, entscheide ich. Unzählige Möglichkeiten auf Geschichten zu stoßen.

Also nehme ich meine Jacke vom Haken, schlüpfe hinein und stecke meinen Notizblock in meine Jackentasche. Ich greife nach dem Schlüssel, lösche das Licht und verlasse die Wohnung. Spontane Entscheidung.

Das Treppenhaus begrüßt mich mit Stille und schummrigen Licht und grauenhaften Tapeten, die ich mir nie in meine Wohnung geben würde. Marke Urgroßmütterchens Vorzimmer. Ich schließe ab und laufe die drei Stockwerke hinunter, die mich von draußen trennen. Ich stolpere fast in meiner Hast, getrieben durch die kindliche Vorfreude nun doch noch der Phantasie zu begegnen heute Nacht.

Ich rausche an den Postkästchen vorbei, in denen auch heute keine Post für mich war, nur eine Rechnungsermahnung für den Vormieter und Reklame. Und dann bin ich auch schon an der Eingangstür und reiße sie auf und die kühle Nachtluft weht mir entgegen. Ein kalter Schauer läuft mit über den Rücken. Es ist eindeutig zu kalt für diese Jahreszeit.

Ich schieße den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke und verlasse nun entgültig mein Wohnhaus.

Der Weg vom Gemeindebau zur U-Bahn Station führt mich an der Tankstelle vorbei und weiter zum Supermarkt. Ich hätte auch den anderen Weg nehmen können, den schöneren, vorbei am Altersheim und Fussballplatz, aber der ist um diese Zeit genauso finster und verlassen wie der Park. Und ich brauche es jetzt auch irgendwie, etwas anderes als Stille. Das Rausche der nahen Kreuzung tut gut.

An einer Straßenlaterne grinst mich von einem Plakat ein Mann an, Politiker, der freudestrahlend ankündigt demnächst am nahen Markt zu sein, um wieder sein typisches Programm zu bieten: kleine Kinder küssen, Hände schütteln, sich mit alten Damen fotografieren lassen, auswendig abrufbare Sätze aus dem Parteiprogramm ins Publikum rufen.

Zwei Laternen weiter ein anderer Mann, aktuelles Regierungsmitglied, den man doch bitte wählen soll "Weil er's kann", so der Slogan. Ich frage mich, warum er uns das nicht schon bewiesen hat, wenn ers doch angeblich kann.

Politiker, wie die Schlange Kaa Dschungelbuch.

Dann endlich der scheußliche Glasbau, der sich auch U-Bahn Station nennt. Nur vier Stationen muss ich von hier fahren. Der Bahnsteig ist fast leer und ich habe Glück. Die U-Bahn kommt gleichzeitig mit mir in der Station an.

Die Bahn selbst ist nicht viel voller als der Bahnsteig zuvor. Ein paar Fahrgäste, wahllos verstreut auf Vierersitzplätzen. Ein verliebt kuschelndes Pärchen, ein alter Mann mit Hund, ein Mann mit Aktentasche, Anzug und Handy und eine Frau mit schwarz Haaren, die aus der Fensterscheibe in die Dunkelheit starrt.

Ich setze mich auf eine freie Viererplatzinsel, streiche mir ein paar meiner rotblonden Locken aus dem Gesicht und betrachte meine Reflektion in der Fensterscheibe, während der Wagon schüttelnd und rüttelnd an-, durch den langen Tunnel hindurch- und in die nächste Station einfährt.

Der alte Mann steigt aus, drei angeheiterte Männer mit Bierdosen in der Hand steigen ein. Ich betrachte weiterhin mein Spiegelbild, auch als sie sich zu mir setzten, obwohl sonst auch genug Platz wäre.

"Na Schnucki?", sagt der Kerl neben mir, Typ verschwitzter Truckerfahrer, und legt einen Arm um meine Schulter.

Ich wende meinen Blick vom Fenster ab, sehe ihn direkt an und schiebe seinen Arm von meinen Schultern. Dann stehe ich auf. Lieber setze ich mich zu dem Pärchen. Aber der vermeidliche Truckerfahrer hält mich am Handgelenk fest. "Nichts da, Püppchen. Du bleibst schön hier.", knurrt er und sieht dabei ziemlich irre aus.

Mein Blick huscht hilfesuchend zu dem Pärchen, das aber verschwunden ist. Vermutlich sind sie vorhin ausgestiegen. Der Aktenkoffermann ist auch nicht mehr da.

Ich versuche mein Handgelenk loszubekommen, aber er hält es fest wie mit einem Schraubstock.

"Lass sie los."

Die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren ist plötzlich neben mir aufgetaucht. Sie ist am anderen Ende des Wagons gesessen, an sie habe ich in meiner Panik gar nicht gedacht.

Der Kerl lässt sich aber nicht von ihr beeindrucken, sondern lacht nur und seine Kumpels lachen mit.

"Ich sag es nur noch ein Mal.", droht sie. "Lass sie los."

"Sonst was?", grinst der Trucker hönisch.

"Sonst das.", sagt sie und dann schlägt sie ihm nur leicht auf seine Hand und er schreit auf und mein Handgelenk ist frei. Ein Freund des Truckers knurrt und versucht nach ihr zu greifen, aber ich trete ihn kräftig gegen sein Schienbein und er schreit auf und greift lieber dorthin, als meine Retterin an. Diese ergreift meinen Arm und zieht mich zur Tür. Die Türe geht auf, wir sind eben in der Station gelandet. Hinter uns gleitet die Tür gleich wieder zu und die wütenden Typen, die uns eigentlich folgen wollten, können nur dagegenpoltern und brüllen, ohne Erfolg.

Die Frau grinst und sieht mich schließlich an, als sich der Zug wieder in Bewegung setzt. "Nettes kleines Abenteuer."

"Danke.", sage ich.

"Kein Thema.", lächelt sie. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja.", antworte ich und drehe probeweise meine Hand hin und her. "Ja, alles in Ordnung." Dann strecke ich ihr meine nicht gequetschte Hand hin. "Ich bin Lisa."

"Joy.", sagt sie, ergreift meine dargebotene Hand mit ihren schlanken Fingern und schüttelt sie.


	2. Erzählen & Zuhören

_Disclaimer: Rat mal wem es gehört...mir! Muharhar!_

_A/N: Hatte heute wieder ein wenig Zeit übrig um an dem zweiten Stückchen rumzufeilen. Danke für die lieben Reviews! Herzlichen Dank, Mädls!_

_Also, werfen wir noch einen Blick auf Lisa und Joy und die U-Bahn Station, an der wir sie letztes Mal zurück gelassen haben..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ich hoffe du wolltest zum Bahnhof, Lisa."

"Oh.", sage ich und blicke mich um. Wir sind tatsächlich schon da. "Ja, eigentlich. Aber du nicht."

"Lieber hier aussteigen, als mit denen weiterfahren.", sagt sie, nickt in die Richtung, in die der Zug verschwunden ist und lächelt.

"Wohin wolltest du?", frage ich neugierig. Ihre ganze Erscheinung macht mich neugierig. Ihr knöchellanger schwarzer Mantel, ihre violetten Strümpfe, die zweischen dem kurzen Faltenrock und den kniehohen Stiefeln zu sehen ist, die Ketten um ihren Hals, keine davon silbern.

"Stadteinwärts.", sagt sie und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Einen Kaffee trinken oder so."

"Kaffee?", frage ich. "Mitten in der Nacht?"

Joy lacht. "An Vollmondnächten kann ich nie schlafen. Da macht das bisschen Koffein auch nichts mehr."

"Kann ich dich einladen?", höre ich mich fragen. "Als Dankeschön für die Hilfe."

Joy winkt ab. "Das hättest du allein auch geschafft."

Ein Lächeln reicht. Wir beide wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Allein gegen drei.

"Oben gibt es sicher Kaffee. In der Bahnhofshalle.", sage ich und deute auf die Rolltreppe.

Joy sieht mich einen Moment lang prüfend an, als wolle sie in mein Inneres sehen und herausfinden, ob ich ihre Zeit überhaupt wert bin. Einen quälenden Augenblick lang. Dann nickt sie. "Okay."

Wir gehen den leeren Bahnsteig entlang zur Rolltreppe. Dreispurig. Zwei führen nach oben, eine von ihnen zum U-Bahn Gleis hinunter.

Auf der Rolltreppe, wir haben die Mittlere genommen, dreht Joy sich zu mir um. Ich habe mich nie getraut rückwärts Rolltreppen zu fahren. Ich habe dann immer das Gefühl nach vorne zu kippen und die Treppe hinunterzufallen.

"Was willst du eigentlich am Bahnhof, so ganz ohne Gepäck?", fragt sie.

"Zusehen.", antworte ich.

Joy hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht mich fragend an.

"Autor.", erkläre ich. "Nunja, wäre ich zumindest gerne."

Joy steigt rückwärts wie sie ist die Rolltreppe hinunter und lächelt. "Und was hält dich auf?"

Auf dem Weg hinüber zur Bahnhofshalle erzähle ich ihr von meiner Schreiberei und meinen Problemen damit, die ich gelegentlich habe, wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Vom Drang zu schreiben und der Unmöglichkeit es zu tun, weil die passenden Worte nicht kommen und nicht reichen für das, was ich ausdrücken will.

In dem kleinen Coffee Shop in der Bahnhofshalle bestellen wir uns Kaffee in Pappbechern. Cappuccino für Joy, Latte Macchiato für mich. Ich zahle, obwohl sie wieder versucht mich davon abzuhalten.

Wir setzten uns auf eine der Sitzbänke und ich erkläre Joy warum ich hier bin. Hier am Bahnhof. Hier, wo Emotionen so greifbar sind. Wo es Freude gibt und Abschiedstränen und Fernweh. Wo es hunderte Menschen gibt und mit ihnen hunderte Schicksale. Wo ich vielleicht in einem von ihnen Inspiration finde.

Joy ist eine gute Zuhörerin. Und so rede ich lange und viel und erst als wir uns den zweiten Kaffee holen frage ich sie endlich was sie eigentlich hierher getrieben hat, in diese Stadt. Ihr Akzent zeigt deutlich, dass sie nicht aus der Gegend ist.

"Ich bin Weltenbummlerin.", sagt sie, als wir uns wieder zurück auf die selbe Bank setzten, die wir Minuten zuvor verlassen haben. "Wäre ich zumindest gerne. Bisher beschränken wir uns auf Europa."

"Wir?", frage ich nach und puste etwas, um den heißen Kaffee in meinem Becher etwas trinkbar zu machen.

"Ja. Wir sind zu dritt unterwegs. Schon seit fünf Jahren." Sie zieht ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche. "Stört es dich?", fragt sie mich und ich schüttle den Kopf. Joy fischt sich geschickt mit den Lippen eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und hält sie mir dann hin. Wieder schüttle ich den Kopf. Joy zuckt mit den Schultern und verstaut das Päckchen wieder in ihrer Manteltasche. Dann zückt sie ein kupferfarbenes Feuerzeug, auf dem ein seltsamer rot-goldener Vogel prangt, und zündet sich die Zigarette an.

"Klingt aufregend, das viele Reisen."

"Manchmal ist es auch etwas anstrengend.", sagt sie und dann beginnt sie zu erzählen. Von den Ländern und Städten, die sie gesehen hat. Von den Bauwerken. Von den Menschen und Kulturen.

Und langsam schleichen sich auch ihre Reisegefähreten in ihre Erzählungen ein. Immer mehr Eigenarten und Details, wie bei einem Puzzle, bis ich sie fast vor mir sehen kann.

Lucky, der Gitarre spielen kann und seine Morgenzigarette fast so dringend braucht wie andere ihren Kaffee, der impulsiv ist und mit dem Herzen eines Kindes sieht.

Und Hope, der stille Denker, der Schokolade liebt und Shakespeare und mit garantiert zu jeder Stadt, in der sie bisher gewesen sind, ein passendes Buch empfehlen könnte.

Und langsam frage ich mich ob es Zufall ist: Joy, Lucky und Hope. Freude, Glück und Hoffnung. Ob es immer schon so war. Ob es Titel sind und wir ihre früheren Namen lauteten. Und ich frage Joy.

"Wir haben keine Vergangenheit.", sagt sie und trinkt ihren Kaffeebecher leer.

Ich sehe sie an. Wie kann man keine Vergangenheit haben?

"Wer sich eine Vergangenheit behält ist gebunden an eine Zukunft. Wir leben nur für die Gegenwart.", erklärt sie.

"Was ist so falsch an einer Zukunft?", frage ich verwirrt.

Joy lächelt nur, sagt nichts.

Wie schweigen eine Weile. Dann blickt Joy über ihre Schulter zurück auf die große Uhr, die in der Halle hängt und steht auf. Stunden sind vergangen, seit wir einander begegnet sind. Viel zu schnell.

"Ich muss langsam zurück.", sagt sie.

Eine unbeschreibliche und gleichzeitig sinnlose Trauer erfasst mich. Ich kann ihren Blick nicht standhalten und sehe zu Boden. Steinfliesen. Eintöniges Muster. Mein Herz schwer wie eine dieser Fliesen.

"Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der mir eine gute Bäckerei zeigen kann. Ohne Frühstück brauch ich gar nicht zurückgehen.", sagt Joy unvermittelt und ich hebe meinen Kopf schnell wie ein kleiner Hund, der in einem Beingewirr endlich sein Herrchen wiedergefunden hat.

"Wie siehts aus?.", fragt sie. "Ich lade dich nachher auch zum Frühstück ein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ein gutes Stück zurückzulegen. Wir campieren am Stadtrand, praktisch mitten im Wald."

Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus.


End file.
